futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Human-Dirge War (Contact!)
|} The Human-Dirge War, or simply the Dirge War, was a global military conflict which involved a every one of the world's nations, and the forces of the alien civilization known as the Dirge. The war involved the mobilization of over 1 billion military personnel, making it the most widespread war in history. In a state of "total war", the participants placed their entire economic, industrial, and scientific capabilities at the service of the war effort, erasing the distinction between civilian and military resources. Over four billion people, the majority of whom were civilians, were killed, making it the deadliest conflict in recorded history. The start of the war is generally held to be May 1, 2010, with the Dirge bombardment of all human military subsequent and the subsequent invasion of Earth. Many countries were already at war with each other before this date, such as America and the Taliban in Afghanistan in the War on Terror as well as many other small internal conflicts. In 2021 the war ended in a victory for the allied human nations. The European Union, Russian Federation, Republic of Tibet, the People's Republic of China and the United States subsequently emerged as the world's last remaining nations, setting the stage for the colonization of former Dirge territory. The United Nations survived the war and was reformed in the hope of preventing another such conflict. Course of the War Mayday Attacks On May 1, 2010, Dirge ships recently brought back online after an estimated 2 centuries in Cryogenic stasis, destroyed every military instellation on Earth through orbital bombardment. The major nuclear powers at the time, the US, China, Russia, Britain, France, India and Pakistan, were only able to respond with a strategic nuclear attack on orbiting Dirge ships — operating on little intel after since the destruction of the satellite network — via remaining nuclear attack submarines, ultimately failed due to the Dirge fleet's defensive systems. By early July, the Dirge forces had succesfully occupied most of the countries in the Southern Hemisphere, brutally putting down any and all rebellions and constructing huge warrens underneath major cities. At the same time as the dirge began mopping up remaining resistance in the southern hemisphere, the US launched its first attack on Las Vegas, a strategically important American city, but was handily defeated by late July. Retreat Shortly after the disastrous Battle of Vegas in the US; the nations of the world began a steady withdraw of forces. The Europeans and the Russians were the first to pull forces back from to their Northern most regions to more effectively defend themselves from the Dirge. The Russians, having never been invaded pased the Caucuses, due to an almost universilly fridgid climate, were able to simply create a stable line of defense along their southern most border, and simply defend against the Dirge during the Summer while, "General Winter," kept them at bay during the winter. The Europeans were not so lucky; they were forced to abandon everything in Southern Europe and retreat to their northernmost regions; with Greenland and Scandinavia became the largest concentrations of the European population by the end of the war. The US was the third nation to make a total retreat. The US government had already been relocated to Barrow Alaska after the fall of DC, but US military forces continued to defend states as far south as Oklahoma, until the order to withdraw came following the Battle of Denver. The reasons for the Americans unwillingness to withdraw have always been attributed to either their stubborn nature, some misguided sense of pride, or internal conflict between the military and the civilian government. The real reason, however, was much more inconveinient. Following the battle of Nevada, millions of Americans fled northward from the fighting and were steadilly moving towards the Canadian border. President Obama and the Joint Chiefs could not issue a full withdraw until the US had a place for all of these refugese to go; and the simple fact was that Canada was refusing to allow American citizens to seek shelter in their border prior to the Maple Revolution that overthrough the Canadian government. The Fall of Britain By 2012 the British had developed a reputation for being a constant thorn it the side of the Dirge, launching almost routine attacks on Southern Europe during the winter, and acting as a home for almost a third of the continent's refugees. Prime Minister David Cameron even went so far as to proclaim that it would be the British that would emerge the victor in the war. During the summer of 2012, the Dirge apparently decided that capturing Britain would be more trouble than it was worth, and activated a massive counter offensive on one of the only nations that was actively making attacks on the Dirge. The invasion began on July 9, at 10:12 am; with most of the dirge forces on the European continent being moved to destroy the British Isles once and for all. While the British did manage to defend London for the first day of fighting, once the Dirge activated their contingency and ordered a Kinetic strike on the city, all hope of a British resistance was lost. Within the course of a month, the United Kingdom saw the most agressive fighting of the Dirge since the Mayday attacks, and by the end of Summer the last of the British people had fled to either Ireland, Scandinavia, or Canada by submarine. The United Kingdom effectively ceased to exist on September 4, 2012. Human Weapons *A-10 Wart Hog *F-22 Raptor *J-20 *J-15 *WZ-10 *F-15 Eagle *F-16 Falcon *F/A-18 *B2 Bomber *B-52 Bomber *H-6M Cruise Missile Carrier *MiG-29 Fulcrum *AH-64E Apache *Su-47 Firkin *Su-34 Fullback *Su-25 Frogfoot *Su-30 Flanker-C *Su-35 Flanker-E+ *Su-33 Flanker-D *Su-37 Flanker-F *Tu-160 Blackjack *Sukhoi PAK FA *Mi-24 Hind *Mi-28 *Ka-50 *Ka-52 *Ka-60 *M-16A5 *HK416 *Ak-74M *Ak-12 *AEK-971 *MK-17 "Scar-H" *L85A1 *G36 *QBZ-95-2 *QBZ-03-1 *MQ-9 Reaper *Pchela-1T *T-90 *T-99 Armata *Leopard 1A7+ *T-80UM1 *M1A3 Abrams *Challenger III *Type 99KM *MBT-3000 *RS-24 Yars *SS-27 Sickle *RSM-56 Bulava Category:Contact! Category:Contact (Alpha) Category:Warfare Category:Politics Category:Wars